My little emerald
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Una esmeralda brilla si la pules y Yuuri era un diamante en bruto al que le faltaba algo de confianza en sí mismo. Victor llegó para hacer brillar a aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas pero en el proceso se dará cuenta de la historia oculta de la familia Katsuki. Yuuri alguna vez fue Harry Potter. [Slash]
1. Capítulo 1: Katsuki

**Bueno, he tenido muchas ganas de escribir un crossover de esto. No lo pude evitar, no me había animado a hacerlo hasta que vi otro fic publicado. Doy gracias a ese fic que me animé a escribir el mío.**

 **Notas:**

VictorxHarry [Yuuri]

Slash.

 **Resumen:**

Una esmeralda brilla si la pules y Yuuri era un diamante en bruto al que le faltaba algo de confianza en sí mismo. Victor llegó para hacer brillar a aquel joven de ojos esmeraldas pero en el proceso se dará cuenta de la historia oculta de la familia Katsuki. Yuuri alguna vez fue Harry Potter, los Potter se darán cuenta demasiado tarde que han cometido un error muy grande al haber abandonado a su hijo mayor cuando se den cuenta que han elegido mal al niño de la profecía.

¿Pero es demasiado tarde para intentar regresar a Harry al mundo mágico?

* * *

 **My little emerald**

 **[Victor x Harry]**

 **Yuri on ice / Harry Potter**

 **·**

 **Capítulo 1:** Katsuki.

 **·**

Todo lo que hacía el poder era corromper, no era diferente para James y Lliy Potter. Ellos tenían dos hijos gemelos; Harrison James que es el mayor por diez minutos y Charlus James, el menor. Ambos habían nacido en el seno de una familia acomodada en el mundo mágico, una familia que los amaba a ambos por igual. Sin embargo, eso cambió radicalmente ante la llegada de Albus Dumbledore, les habló de la profecía hecha por Trelawney; el contenido de dicha profecía era que un niño nacido a finales del séptimo mes sería quien derrotaría al mago más tenebroso de los últimos siglos: Voldemort.

Tres niños se ajustaban a la descripción; Neville Longbottom, Harry y Charlus Potter.

Sabiendo lo que podría pasar, ambas familias pasaron a la clandestinidad rápidamente, siendo Dumbledore el lanzador del encantamiento fidelio de los Potter y Peter Pettigrew como el guardián secreto, pero fue éste último quien los traicionó al regalar la ubicación de la casa de los Potter a Lord Voldemort. Aquella noche el señor oscuro que todos conocemos llegó, pero…

Hay algo diferente en esta historia.

Dumbledore estaba ahí. La lucha dentro de la casa de los Potter se prolongó y terminó dentro del cuarto de los gemelos, quienes dormían tranquilamente en cunas individuales. Sin embargo, aquella lucha entre Albus y Voldemort, dejó secuelas en la casa, que terminó por romper algunos cimientos de las paredes y el techo, cayendo sobre el pequeño Charlus dejándole una herida en forma de "V" en el pecho del lado del corazón. La maldición asesina fue lanzada con intención de matar a Dumbledore, pero él sin ningún cuidado en el mundo le hizo rebotar hacia otra dirección, golpeando al pequeño Harry en la frente y rebotando después directo a Voldemort, destruyéndolo al instante.

Ahora, te preguntarás ¿Y el sacrificio de Lily? todos sabemos que en la historia original, fue su sacrificio el que le permitió sobrevivir a Harry, debido a la protección que le dio, en esta historia, ambos padres; James y Lily sobrevivieron gracias a la presencia de Dumbledore.

¿Quieres saber el secreto de lo que en verdad pasó aquella noche?

No fue ningún sacrificio.

No fue Dumbledore.

No sería interesante te lo dijera justo ahora. Mejor lee y descúbrelo por ti mismo, pero seré generosa y te daré una pista:

 ** _"Todo fue por una segunda oportunidad"_**

-x-

Aquella noche cuando Voldemort les atacó, tuvieron suerte de que Albus estuviera ahí. Su hijo Charlus salió herido y Dumbledore declaró enseguida que era el elegido de la profecía debido a la obvia señal de la cicatriz en su pecho; nunca nadie notó la cicatriz en forma de rayo que poco a poco se desvaneció misteriosamente de la frente del pequeño Harry. Peter huyó, como era de esperarse y Sirius le persiguió y fue gracias a las memorias de James y Lily que el Ministerio supo que era inocente del aparente asesinato de Peter y varios muggles.

Un par de meses pasaron y la clara preferencia por uno de los gemelos comenzó a notarse. Su excusa era que Charlus necesitaba más protección que Harry, porque de hecho Voldemort no estaba muerto como todos suponían. Un par de peleas entre James y Lily debido a que no podían ponerle atención a ambos hijos, según porque uno los necesitaba más que el otro, les llevó a tomar la decisión de que los Potter renunciaran a su hijo Harry, dejándolo a la custodia de Petunia Dursley, para esto, el bebé presentaba claros signos leves de desnutrición debido a que Lily constantemente olvidaba a Harry por mimar a su hijo Charlus. Debido a que no quería dividir responsabilidades, fue más fácil para los Potter, desentenderse de su hijo mayor, dejándolo con su hermana.

Petunia Dursley era una mujer amargada y celosa de su hermana, ella odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia, odiaba a sus padres por preferir a Lily más que a ella, odió las preferencias por una hija sobre otra y odiaba más a Lily por ser una mala madre y abandonar a su hijo por preferir más a otro. Petunia podría no ser una buena persona, podría ser superficial y materialista, pero ese sentimiento de odio por la preferencia de sus propios padres por Lily le dejó marcada. Petunia no podía criar a ese niño, tenía la misma monstruosidad que su hermana y no quería tener nada que ver con él ni con los de su tipo, pero sabía que si el bebé se quedaba, su odio influiría en ella y el niño crecería maltratado, así que ella y Vernon decidieron hacer algo bueno, por primera y última vez en sus vidas: En vez de dejarlo en un orfanato, los Dursley hablaron con unos familiares lejanos de los Evans en Japón; Los Katsuki. Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki siempre habían deseado tener más hijos, pero la vida sólo les dio a Mari, un accidente dejó estéril a Hiroko. Petunia sabía que Lily se arrepentiría de abandonar a su hijo más tarde, pero esto era una forma de vengarse contra ella y Potter. Nunca podrían acusarla de secuestro, debido a que Lily renunció legalmente a la custodia de Harry.

–¿Podrías hacerme ese favor, Hiroko? –preguntó Petunia por teléfono, mirando a Harry de un año que dormía en una cesta sobre el sillón de su sala–, Lily abandonó a su hijo… y yo no puedo criarlo, ya tengo un bebé conmigo y Vernon no quiere más problemas, no estamos bien financieramente, no tenemos más familia y no deseo dejar al niño en un orfanato, puedo no ser tan buena persona pero… no me atrevo a dejar al niño en un lugar así.

– _…Oh dios, pobre criatura –_ se oyó una voz femenina que hablaba en inglés con un marcado acento al otro lado del teléfono–, _tú sabes que siempre he querido más hijos, si ella renunció legalmente al niño, entonces no creo que haya problema, Toshiya y yo iremos por el bebé entonces, lo cuidaremos y le daremos el amor que se merece, como si fuera nuestro hijo de sangre._

–Gracias, Hiroko.

Varios días después de la llamada. Petunia y Vernon recibieron a los Katsuki y su pequeña hija Mari de diez años. La familia Katsuki abandonó Privet Drive cuatro días después, junto con el nuevo miembro de su familia.

–¿Él es mi nuevo hermanito? –preguntó Mari mirando al bebé en brazos de su madre, en el avión que se dirigía a Japón.

–Lo es… –sonrió Hiroko, mirando al bebé–. Qué ojos tan hermosos tiene.

–¿Cómo le nombramos entonces? –preguntó Toshiya, sonriendo–. Hay que darle un nuevo nombre, para dar comienzo una nueva vida.

Hiroko miró al bebé, que le sonrió.

–Su nombre será….

 ** _"Katsuki Yuuri"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Es corto, pero bueno, no tardaré mucho en traer el otro capítulo :)

Esto era sólo una probadita :B

Nos leemos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Recuerdo de unos ojos verdes

**NOTA IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEER:**

Japón e Inglaterra se llevan nueve horas de diferencia, así que lo dejo claro para que no se terminen confundiendo de que cambia radicalmente de día a noche cuando paso de escena a Inglaterra. Por otro lado, de antemano me disculpo porque no sé mucho sobre patinaje artístico así que me costará mucho describir las escenas de algunas presentaciones que haré en el futuro, así que me basaré en lo que se ha visto en el anime hasta ahora. Ah, se me olvidaba, yo sé que Dorea y Charlus no son los padres de James, según J.K Rowling, pero aquí lo puse como sus padres para hacerme la vida más fácil. xD

No tengo ni idea sobre las temporadas en las que se realiza el Grand Prix, pero he decidido adaptarlo a las fechas de mi fanfic.

* * *

-x-

-x-

 **Capítulo 2:** El recuerdo de unos ojos verdes.

 _Once años después._

 _Julio 31._

 _Hatetsu, Kyushu. Japón. Yu-topia Akatsuki._

–Yuuri… –llamó una voz femenina desde fuera de una puerta–… Te he llamado más de cinco veces en los últimos tres minutos. Levántate.

Nadie contestó. Hiroko suspiró mientras entraba en la habitación de su pequeño hijo de once años. Eran pasadas las 7 de la mañana y se podía observar un pequeño cuerpo enterrado debajo de varias cobijas en la cama donde sólo se lograba observar una pequeña melena de cabello negro desordenado.

–Yuuri… –su mamá le movió, intentando levantarlo–… Jovencito, si no despiertas en este instante no habrá más Katsudon para ti.

El pequeño bulto en la cama se movió, dejando ver unos ojos verdes sorprendentes que miraban entrecerrados a la mujer desde su lugar. Hiroko sonrió, sabiendo.

–De nuevo te desvelaste mirando a Victor por internet ¿No es así? –ella sonrió a su hijo que la miraba adormilado–, te dije que no te acostaras tarde, cariño.

–Pero Oka-chan… –dijo Yuuri, bostezando–… Quería ver a Victor.

–Bueno pero qué niño tan travieso, anda y prepárate, el desayuno está listo. Minako senpai vendrá por ti en una hora. Por cierto cariño, feliz cumpleaños.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos del pequeño Yuuri brillaron de alegría y se levantó para abrazar a su mamá y luego correr al baño. Irían hasta China a ver el evento de apertura para el Grand Prix Final, estaba tan contento porque sus padres al fin le dejarían viajar para ver a Victor. Sus papás confiaban mucho en Minako sensei, le había estado enseñando ballet desde hace algún tiempo ya que desde hace mucho, desde que conoció a Victor gracias a Yuko chan, había decidido que quería ser patinador profesional, él quería ser como Victor, Yuuri había estado entrenando mucho en Hatetsu Castle, aunque aún le costaban los saltos, no se rendía ya que quería llegar a estar en la misma pista que su ídolo, Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri era un pequeño lleno de alegría y era muy carismático. Todos los que conocían Yu-topia y sabían de la familia Katsuki, concordaban que el niño tenía un corazón muy grande pero también frágil. Su admiración por Victor era tan grande, que había comenzado a coleccionar fotografías de él e incluso tenía un cachorro caniche llamado Victor; al que le llama Vicchan de cariño, ya que se enteró de que Victor también tenía uno llamado Makkachin.

Yuuri salió de prisa, después de limpiarse adecuadamente y salir corriendo directo a desayunar.

–¡Buenos días, Vicchan! –Yuuri se agachó para darle un beso en la cabeza al cachorro que movió la cola al observar a su dueño saludarle, para luego bostezar y recostarse en una pequeña almohada en la esquina de la habitación–. ¡Buenos días Mari nee-chan!

–Hoy te levantaste muy contento, Yuuri –sonrió Mari–. Victor hace milagros, siempre te levantas de mal humor.

–¡Es porque estoy contento de que iré a verlo junto con Minako sensei! –sonrió mientras comenzaba a desayunar–. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

–Eso veo… –contestó su papá, que entró con un plato de ramen al comedor–…. pero Yuuri, te dejamos ir con varias condiciones. ¿Te acuerdas cuales son?

–¡No separarme de Minako sensei! –contestó–. ¡Y obedecerla en lo que me diga!

–Exacto, cariño –dijo su mamá–, no queremos que te pase nada, pero sabemos que ella te cuidará muy bien.

Yuuri les había contado a sus padres hace mucho sobre sus deseos de ser patinador y lo apoyaron desde el inicio, por eso decidió hace mucho que entrenaría en ballet como un comienzo, su familia había sido un apoyo y el niño de ojos verdes estaba entusiasmado por lo que le deparaba el futuro, deseaba estar en la misma pista que Victor, tenía el presentimiento que su vida cambiaría pronto.

–¡Yuuri! –escuchó una voz provenir desde el pasillo, apareciendo por la puerta Minako sensei–. ¿Estás listo? Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de media hora o perderemos el vuelo.

–¡Estoy listo Minako sensei! –dijo Yuuri mientras salía corriendo por su maleta.

-x-

 _Valle de Godric, Potter Manor._

–Estoy demasiado preocupada, James –dijo Lily, secándose las manos después de lavar algunos platos de la comida–, Charlus no ha mostrado magia accidental aún, y hoy llegan las cartas de Hogwarts.

–Lo sé –contestó mientras tomaba su taza de café–, he estado pensando en eso también. Sólo espero que sea una _flor tardía_ , y muestre signos de magia poco antes de que entre a Hogwarts o no sé qué haremos.

–Debemos confiar… –susurró ella–… Es el niño de la profecía, debe tener magia poderosa, lo dijo Albus y hay que confiar en él. Ya verás, que nuestro precioso hijo será grande y derrotará a Voldemort.

–Por supuesto querida… –contestó James, sonriendo aunque dicha sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

La culpa había estado atormentando a James desde hace algunos meses. Todo había comenzado cuando había decidido deshacerse de algunas cosas que tenía almacenadas en el ático, entre esas cosas se había topado accidentalmente con una olvidada manta azul de bebé que había sido de Harry cuando recién había nacido. James había mirado la manta y había recordado a su hijo mayor y luego un dolor en su corazón le hizo suspirar al pensar en él.

Había sido tan pequeño.

Aunque el sólo pensar en cómo Lily aceptó deshacerse de su hijo como si fuera basura, le irritaba el cómo el poder los había cambiado a ambos, a él y a Lily, pero él también tenía la culpa, se había cegado ¿Qué habrían dicho sus padres si supieran que abandonó a su hijo? Oh, seguro su padre le gritaría y no quería pensar en su madre. No había sabido de Charlus y Dorea Potter desde que se casó con Lily, ellos dos no habían aprobado ese matrimonio y en ese entonces James era un rebelde sin causa, se había casado con ella en contra de sus padres, recordó que les había dicho que los odiaba y que no quería ser un Potter. Charlus lo repudió al saber que les había estado robando de sus bóvedas para irse y casarse con Lily, su padre nunca le perdonó que por su causa su madre había caído enferma de gravedad debido a los altos disgustos con James, sobre todo porque Dorea siempre había tenido una salud delicada. Cuando se casó, sus padres no asistieron a la boda y lo último que supo gracias a algunos amigos cercanos de sus padres, era que se habían mudado a otro lado.

Han pasado varios años desde entonces y James no había sabido nada de ellos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si habían cometido el error más grande de su vida al dejar a Harry ¿La falta de magia en su hijo era una especie de castigo del karma? No quería pensar en que resultara siendo un squib, sería terrible porque eso significaría que se habían equivocado. Otro tema de su hijo menor Charlus, era que había salido idéntico a James en todos los aspectos, incluso con el cabello desordenado y en el color de sus ojos, desgraciadamente no había heredado los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily pero a veces se detenía a preguntarse en la forma en la que lo estaban criando porque había terminado siendo un niño engreído y presuntuoso. Justo como era el mismo James cuando era joven.

Sería mejor no pensar en eso. Tenía que confiar en Albus, él nunca se equivocaba.

–¿Ya tuviste alguna muestra de magia accidental, Charlus? –preguntó Neville, que estaba junto con Charlus y Ron Weasley en el patio de la casa de los Potter después de terminar de jugar Quidditch–. Yo tuve el mío hace unos días, mi tío me tiró por la ventana y salí rebotando…. fue aterrador.

–¡No tengo necesidad de eso, mi magia es poderosa y lo tengo controlado! –mintió–, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tú?

–No… –susurró Neville, intimidado.

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó un pelirrojo–, ¡Él es el elegido! Obvio que es poderoso, Neville.

–Además, soy un Potter –presumió–, una de las familias más respetadas y poderosas del mundo mágico.

Neville no dijo nada. Aunque sabía que James Potter había sido repudiado de la familia Potter por haberse casado con Lily Evans, eso le había contado su abuela hace un año. Por otro lado, a Neville no le agradaba para nada lo engreído que era Charlus, sólo lo toleraba porque su abuela le obligaba, estaba seguro de que sus padres; que estaban internados en San Mungo de por vida debido a la maldición cruciatus, no aceptarían que Charlus lo tratara así. Pero no podía hacer nada. Él sólo esperaba a ser mayor de edad para irse de este lugar, el mundo mágico que no tenía nada de mágico a su parecer.

Charlus entró a su habitación y la cerró con llave. Se detuvo frente al espejo y se observó un par de minutos, se sentía impotente porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuese un squib y que por ello no había muestras de magia accidental, hoy cumplía once años y justo hoy llegaban las cartas de Hogwarts, era humillante que incluso el casi squib de Neville Longbottom ya hubiera tenido muestras de magia y él no. ¡Era un Potter! Charlus gruñó en molestia y luego se detuvo a mirar una fotografía de él y su hermano mayor cuando eran apenas recién nacidos. Sus padres le habían dicho que había muerto, pero Charlus sabía que no era cierto, los había escuchado hablar hace algunas noches mientras pensaban que estaba dormido, la realidad era que ellos lo habían abandonado a favor de Charlus, al saber ese detalle, el menor de los Potter sonrió engreídamente.

–Soy mejor que tú, hermano… –murmuró a la nada–… por eso te abandonaron, yo sé que tengo magia, sé que la tengo y cuando derrote a Voldemort una vez más, todos me recordarán… todos sabrán quién soy y tú, serás puesto en la nada dentro de las memorias del mundo mágico, yo pertenezco a la grandeza, estoy destinado a grandes cosas… soy un Potter, soy un Potter…

¡SOY UN POTTER!

Y entonces se dio media vuelta y bajó al comedor, nunca se dio cuenta que el arrebato de furia había hecho despertar a su magia y de que el retrato de él y su hermano flotaba sobre la mesa y el vidrio se quebraba para finalmente caer sobre la alfombra afelpada, con el rostro de Harry totalmente quemado en la fotografía.

Una hora después, su madre entró a la cocina extrañamente contenta por algún motivo. Le felicitó por su cumpleaños y le dijo que habían querido planearle una fiesta con algunos conocidos pero que los planes cambiaron y que irían a otro lado primero. Su padre, estaba extrañamente silencioso, pero de igual forma le felicitó aunque igual pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos aunque no lograba entender el por qué. Entonces su madre se acercó a él y le entregó un sobre en sus manos.

No era posible…

 _Sr. Charlus James Potter_

 _Valle de Godric_

 _West Country, Inglaterra._

 _Estimado Señor Potter._

 _Tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Se adjunta la lista de libros y materiales necesarios._

 _Lo esperamos el 1ro. De Septiembre._

 _Sinceramente._

 _Minerva Mcgonagall._

 _Subdirectora._

–Pero… –Charlus dudó–… no he mostrado signos de magia….

–Sí lo has hecho y quizá no nos dimos cuenta –contestó Lily, sonriendo–, las cartas de Hogwarts se envían automáticamente a cada niño mágico, eso quiere decir que tienes magia. O de lo contrario, la carta no te habría llegado.

– _…Tengo magia…_ –pensó Charlus– _… al fin… Al fin podré…._

 _–_ Ahora, iremos al callejón Diagon por tus materiales –finalizó James.

 _¿Ya viste, hermano? Al fin seré reconocido y tú, tú estás donde te mereces. Soy el más capacitado para este papel, soy el elegido._

 _Tú estás destinado a ser olvidado._

-x-

 _China. Aeropuerto._

–Quédate aquí Yuuri –ordenó Minako, dejando a Yuuri parado en un lugar cerca de la cinta transportadora–, no te muevas de este lugar tengo que ir por los equipajes.

–Está bien, Minako sensei.

Yuuri era pequeño para su edad, hoy cumplía once años aunque parecía un niño de siete y el regalo de sus padres para él era dejarle ver a Victor en los eventos de apertura, estaba feliz. Aunque se sentía algo avergonzado porque su madre le había hecho vestir con un abrigo con capucha que tenía orejas de osito, era vergonzoso, no pudo quejarse después de que sus padres le regalaran el abrigo muy contentos y esperanzados de que lo usara. Miró a Minako sensei buscar sus equipajes en la cinta transportadora y mientras él decidió mover sus pies felizmente mientras miraba a todos lados con sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes, sus ojos eran algo que siempre les llamaba la atención a las personas, no era común un color así en los japoneses, aunque Yuuri sabía que no era japonés en realidad, sabía que en realidad no era un Katsuki y que en realidad era adoptado, sus padres se lo habían dicho cuando tenía 9 años, pero no le importaba, amaba mucho a su preciosa familia, además por alguna extraña razón con el paso del tiempo sus facciones fueron adaptándose a las de un japonés.

Estaba tan entretenido mirando las cosas diferentes del lugar que una voz que gritaba cosas en otro idioma lo hizo saltar del susto, volteó a mirar y observó a un hombre mayor vestido de traje y sacó café con sombrero, regañar a otra persona que venía caminando detrás de él, aunque no lograba ver bien quien era.

–Я сказал вам _Vitya! (¡Te lo dije Vitya!) –_ regañó el hombre–, Вы никогда не слушайте меня! _(¡nunca me haces caso!)_

–Не поймите, как Яков! _(¡No te pongas así Yakov!) –_ dijo una voz joven que luego comenzó a reír.

Yuuri no entendía nada de lo que decían, pero esa voz se le hacía conocida de algún lado. Entonces le comenzó a palpitar el corazón muy fuerte cuando el hombre mayor se hizo a un lado y vio a un joven de cabello plateado y largo, de ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa muy bella, ese era Victor Nikiforov ¡Y estaban caminando hacia donde estaban él y Minako sensei!

Yuuri les miró acercarse y sus ojos verdes le brillaban intensamente de alegría. Su ídolo en persona, y entonces pasó la cosa más rara que le haya pasado a Yuuri alguna vez. Victor giró sus ojos hacia él y se quedó congelado en su lugar antes de correr a él y lanzarse a abrazarlo de la nada, no entendía nada de lo que decía pero Yuuri parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, su cara estaba muy roja. Victor hablaba y hablaba y Yuuri se frustró porque deseaba con todo su ser entender algo de lo que decía y entonces pasó la segunda cosa más extraña, sintió algo correr por por sus venas, se sentía cálido y de pronto…

¡De pronto comenzó a entender ese extraño idioma!

–¡Eres la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida! –exclamó un feliz Victor, que abrazaba sin cesar a un Yuuri, aturdido.

–¡Vitya! –regañó Yakov–, ¡No puedes lanzarte a abrazar a las personas de esa forma, van a pensar que lo quieres secuestrar!

–¡Pero Yakov, míralo! –Victor sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro del pequeño Yuuri–. ¡Me lo quiero robar! ¡Es tan lindo!

–¡Yuuri! –Minako sensei se acercó, impresionada–. ¡Victor Nikiforov!

–Así que tu nombre es Yuuri –Victor sonrió, totalmente hipnotizado por aquellos ojos verdes brillantes–, Jamás había visto unos ojos tan verdes como los tuyos… _Мой маленький изумруд (Mi pequeña esmeralda)_

Yuuri entendió eso, así que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo aún más.

–Yuuri es muy fan tuyo –sonrió Minako, Victor la miró–, hoy es su cumpleaños número once y ha venido desde Japón para verte en el Grand Prix.

Ante esto, Victor sonrió aún más.

–Así que es tu cumpleaños… –contestó sonriendo–… debo darte un regalo entonces.

Y entonces Victor se acercó a él y le besó en la punta de la nariz.

Después de eso, Yuuri se desmayó de la pena en sus brazos y no supo más.

–…Creo que fue la emoción… –contestó Victor, riendo ante la ternura del niño mientras Minako cargaba a Yuuri en sus brazos–, espero verlos en la apertura ¡le dedicaré mi programa corto a Yuuri como regalo de cumpleaños!

–Estoy segura de que le encantará –contestó sonriendo–, todo su cuarto está tapizado de carteles con tu foto.

Victor sonrió, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas de rojo, por alguna razón, estaba sumamente contento. Había algo en este niño…

Algo mágico que le atrajo a primera vista.

Algunas horas más tarde, Minako y Yuuri se encontraban en el evento de China. Yuuri había insistido en comprar un pequeño ramo de flores para Victor y mientras observaba la apertura del evento, el pequeño saltaba feliz en su asiento con muchas ansias de ver salir a Victor. Estaban sentados en las primeras filas, justo a lado de una de las entradas por las que pasarían los competidores. Y entonces sus ojos brillaron cuando lo vio entrar y sostuvo firmemente el ramo mientras le miraba caminar hacia su lugar, preparándose para salir a la pista después de calentar un poco, el competidor que había estado en la pista, de la cual Yuuri no recordaba el nombre, había fallado un dos salchows en la segunda mitad de su programa, lo cual le restó algunos puntos al final obtuvo un 101.7 dejándolo en primer lugar por el momento.

Siguieron unos cuantos más y Yuuri estaba comenzando a impacientarse. El que cerraría el evento era el último competidor, Victor Nikiforov. Al ser mencionado su nombre, las fans comenzaron a gritar y Yuuri miraba feliz el lugar en donde Victor se estaba quitando su ropa deportiva para dejar ver el traje ajustado color negro con piedras y un pequeña pequeña falda de un lado, se había alzado el cabello platinado en una coleta alta y procedió a quitarse el protector de los patines, para finalmente salir a la pista.

Victor patinó al centro de la pista y luego se giró para subir su mirada a las gradas, donde la gente gritaba su nombre, entonces entre tanta gente, divisó un par de grandes ojos verdes que sobresalían entre el gentío; Victor reconoció esos ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír mucho más que antes, se sentía atraído a la inocencia de esos ojos, hizo un gesto con su mano izquierda, la puso en su pecho y la extendió hacia el niño de ojos verdes, con claras palabras que no eran necesarias pronunciar.

Victor le estaba dedicando su rutina a alguien entre el público.

Minako le había dicho a Yuuri que Victor le había dedicado su rutina por su cumpleaños, por lo que Yuuri se miraba muy entusiasmado y atento, Minako le miró sonriendo, cada vez que Yuuri estaba feliz, todo su alrededor se sentía iluminado por el sol. Cuando vio que la música comenzó puso más atención a cada movimiento. Yuuri siempre había admirado esos movimientos tan elegantes de Victor, en cada salto, cada cuádruple. Yuuri miró a Victor bailar sobre le hielo con una perfección asombrosa.

Al finalizar, Victor recibió una ovación de pie. Una vez más, había superado su marca por mucho lo que lo llevó a ganar el primer lugar y la medalla de oro. El joven ruso sonrió en el kiss & cry, a su lado Yakov serio como siempre, pero orgulloso ante el logro de su joven pupilo. Yuuri, miraba desde su asiento, de pronto muy quieto mientras miraba el enorme ramo de flores azules que Victor tenía entre sus brazos, regalo de un fan y luego miró el pequeño ramo de rosas rojas entre sus pequeñas manos, de pronto sintiéndose avergonzado de su pequeño regalo. Sus ojos verdes miraban tristes el ramo, mientras era tomado por el brazo por Minako sensei y se dirigían al lugar donde se encontraba Victor, este aún sentado en el Kiss & Cry, miraba todo muy contento, hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en un par de pequeñas esmeraldas que se acercaron a él, los ojos de Victor brillaron mientras se paraba y se hincaba ante el pequeño Yuuri, las cámaras aún seguían cada movimiento del ruso, grabando la escena ante ellos.

–Compre esto para Victor… –murmuró Yuuri avergonzado y con las mejillas enrojecidas, sorprendiendo a Victor al hablar en ruso–… no es…muy grande pero, espero que a Victor le guste mucho.

–Ese es un hermoso ramo de flores… –Victor sonrió, enternecido–… mucho mejor que cualquier regalo del mundo. Gracias.

Y entonces sin poder contenerse, Victor le abrazó, dándole un segundo beso, esta vez en cada mejilla. El rostro de Yuuri estaba rojo.

–Un día quiero patinar junto a Victor… –dijo de pronto, tomando valentía–… por eso me estoy esforzando mucho. Para estar en la misma pista que Victor.

El ruso le miró sorprendido, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, le sonrió al niño de ojos verdes.

–Entonces te estaré esperando, Yuuri… –de pronto Victor se quitó del cuello una cadena fina de plata, en ella traía una pequeña V–… mira… te daré esto como un obsequio, el día en que nos encontramos de nuevo en la pista de hielo, quiero verte usarlo cuando ganas una medalla ¿sí?

–…¡Sí! –Yuuri sonrió, feliz–… ¡Lo prometo!

Entonces el pequeño de despidió pero antes de irse, le dio tímidamente un beso en la mejilla a Victor, dejándolo estupefacto y congelado en su lugar, mirando caminar de la mano a Yuuri con la mujer que parecía ser su acompañante.

—…Yuuri, eh….

Por primera vez en años, Victor tenía algo por lo que se sintió verdaderamente feliz, tenía la sospecha de que se volverían a encontrar pronto.

-x-

 _Hogwarts._

Charlus estaba feliz. Su rostro reflejaba lo que sentía mientras estaba sentado en el expreso de Hogwarts en un compartimento vacío y mirando a la ventana. El paisaje pasaba veloz, era un momento crucial en la vida de Charlus, era el momento en que su vida como mago comenzaba. La puerta se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, en la entrada del compartimento, se encontraba Ron Weasley, quien saludó con un "hola" a Charlus y se sentó. Al menor de los Potter le molestaba el mocoso Weasley, se comportaba como un cerdo al comer y siempre le seguía como un cachorro detrás de su dueño, pero no dijo nada y sólo actuó con el pelirrojo como si fueran amigos. Después de todo debía tener subordinados ya que era "El Niño Que Vivió", ambos hablaron de cosas sin importancia mientras Charlus intentaba contener de mostrar su rostro asqueado al mirar a Ron comer dulces como si no hubiera mañana, o más bien Ron fue el que habló mientras Charlus practicaba unos hechizos básicos.

Fue interrumpido cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse violentamente, dejando ver a una niña de cabello castaño demasiado esponjado y con grandes dientes delanteros a su parecer.

–¿Has visto a un sapo? –dijo ella–, Neville lo perdió. Oh, estás haciendo magia, continua.

Charlus frunció el ceño en irritación, pero la dejó ser. Volvió a mirar la pluma que intentaba levitar.

–Wingardium Leviosa –pronunció claro y fuerte, la pluma tembló un poco, pero no se movió.

Charlus volvió a pronunciar el hechizo, pero no pasó nada. Era humillante.

–¿Estás seguro que pones suficiente magia en el hechizo? –bufó la niña–, bueno, no funciona ¿oh, sí? claro que yo sólo he probado hechizos más sencillos, pero me han funcionado excelente, por ejemplo: ¡Oculus reparo! –dijo ella al apuntar su varita a la ropa rasgada de Ron con gran éxito–, ¿ves? Así es como se hace.

Ella se giró a mirar a Charlus y se sorprendió.

–¡Cielos! –exclamó sorprendida–, ¡Eres Charlus Potter! ¡Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y sé todo sobre ti! ¿En qué casa crees que estarás? Yo creo que estaré en Gryffindor, o quizá Ravenclaw, me gusta mucho aprender cosas nuevas, mis padres son dentistas ¿sabes? –ella habló, casi sin respirar. Charlus la miró nada impresionado–, Debe ser genial tener como padres al Auror James Potter, debes saber mucha magia ¡es sorprendente! Yo no sabía que era bruja, soy la primera en mi familia, soy nacida de muggles, me sorprendí gratamente al saber que existía la magia, al principio no lo creí, fue fantástico. Mis padres se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Obvio estarás en Gryffindor al igual que tus padres ¿no lo crees? además, se dice que tuviste un humano gemelo mayor, claro que es noticia sabida por todos lados y…

–¿Alguna vez te callas o respiras incluso? –gruñó Charlus con molestia–, Eres tan irritante, pretendiendo saber todo. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más?

–…Lo… lo siento… –susurró ella, apenada–… tiendo a hablar de más cuando estoy emocionada, no pretendí ofenderte.

–No me importa lo que tengas que decir… –contestó, su ceño se marcaba más–… eres una molestia, no me interesa conocerte.

Hermione intentó contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, se giró y salió del compartimiento, ya no le gustaba el mundo mágico, a todos los que había conocido le habían tratado mal. Creía que aquí, al ser todos magos y brujas, la tratarían igual. Fue una ingenua….

–Debí haberle hecho caso a mi prima Yuuko cuando me ofreció irme a Hatetsu… –susurró, llorando–, ahora me arrepiento de mi decisión. Charlus Potter no es como lo pintan en los libros, si resulta ser así, al mundo mágico le esperan años horribles. Veré como avanzan las cosas, al final de año veré si me quedo o regreso a mi casa.

-x-

–¿Entonces qué decidió, Sr. Katsuki? –dijo la voz de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, vestida en un kimono elaborado, estaban sentados todos alrededor de la mesa en su casa–, Mahoutokoro es la escuela de hechicería más prestigiosa de Japón.

Sí, así como leen. Hace algunas horas, Yuuri se enteró de la magia, aunque no fue mucho de una impresión para sus padres, al parecer ya lo sabían. Entonces, una mujer llegó por la tarde para invitarlo a una escuela de magia.

–Bueno… –Yuuri dudó–… aunque sería genial aprender magia, creo que tendré que negarme. Mi meta es ser un patinador profesional y por eso he estado entrenando mucho. Usted ha dicho que su escuela es un internado y yo normalmente estoy ocupado en algunas temporadas debido al patinaje.

–Oh bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Al contrario que otras escuelas de magia, nuestros horarios se pueden arreglar con base a su disposición, aunque también contamos con tutores personales, muy capacitados para que usted sólo tenga que presentar sus exámenes cuando se requieran. No muchos estudiantes hacen esto, pero algunos alumnos lo hacen. Este es un método que se ha comenzado a implementar durante el último siglo.

–Esa es una buena idea, Yuuri –dijo su padre, sonriendo.

–Sí, de algo puede servirte un día, cariño… –sonrió su mamá.

–Entonces… –Yuuri miró a la subdirectora–… elegiré el tutor personal, así tendré más tiempo para entrenar y asistir a mi escuela normal.

–Aunque será una pesada carga de trabajo –dijo su hermana Mari–, pero todos te apoyaremos, Yuuri.

–¡Gracias! –Yuuri sonrió.

¡Iba a aprender magia!

* * *

¡Aquí yo!

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Estuve tentada a saltarme muchas cosas de Hogwarts, pero iremos lento.

¡viva en victuuri!


	3. Capítulo 3: Errores en la luz

**Nota:**

Había decidido saltarme varias cosas que sucedieron en los libros de Harry Potter, pero me he dado cuenta de que algunas son necesarias; no pondré todas porque no es necesario en esta historia, sólo algunas cosas que se enlazarán con mi historia. Intentaré ser lo más breve con todo lo que necesito poner de los años de Harry –en este caso Charlus–, en Hogwarts, para no extenderme tanto en este asunto y poder pasar a la trama de Harry-Yuuri.

En otra nota, no habrá bashing en esta historia (o eso intentaré lol), todo lo que pasa, pasa por una razón. Así que hasta que no tengan las dos caras de la moneda, intenten darle el beneficio de la duda a Charlus, James y Lily, en especial a Charlus. En el caso de Dumbledore… bueno, siempre lo he visto como alguien manipulador, intentaré no hacerle bashing aunque este personaje no me caiga bien xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:** Errores en la luz.

.

 _Hogwarts_

El viaje en tren fue relativamente tranquilo. Después de que Hermione salió del compartimiento, Ron no dijo nada ni se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Charlus quien miró hacia la ventana durante todo el trayecto aunque las miradas que el pelirrojo le enviaba al heredero Potter eran de incertidumbre y nerviosismo. Charlus pensaba que era porque Ron no sabía como quedarse tranquilo ya que era demasiado inquieto y siempre parecía un cachorro siguiéndole a donde iba, era frustrante.

Charlus suspiró. Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, odiaba las expectativas que el mundo mágico tenía con él, su madre se la pasaba repitiéndole que era el heredero de los Potter, que era el elegido, que debía siempre mostrarse con la cabeza en alto y enorgullecer a la familia, que debía hacer lo que se esperaba de él, y eso era matar a Voldemort. No podía evitar desear ser otra persona y no un Potter; el pensaba que el mundo mágico estaba llena de gente inepta que esperaba ser salvado por un niño de once años ¿Qué tan idiota era esta gente? alabar y poner en un pedestal a un bebé por supuestamente derrotar al Mago Oscuro más poderoso que ha tenido el mundo mágico; por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir, debía ser honesto consigo mismo y decirlo de una vez:

Charlus no creía que fuera el elegido.

Sí, actuaba como un mocoso presuntuoso y presumido pero no quería mostrar que en realidad tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. La gente dependía de él; un niño, para derrotar a un hombre que tenía muchos años de entrenamiento y de aprendizaje en magia de todas las ramas. Él era sólo un niño por el amor de Dios y lo único que quería era vivir su vida normalmente, aprender magia y largarse a otro lugar lejos de Gran Bretaña. Esta niña; Hermione, dijo que pensaba que era genial ser hijo del Auror James Potter y Lily Potter, pero no lo era y estuvo tentado a gritarlo en voz alta, lo único que deseaba era que le dejaran en paz y entonces a veces pensaba en su hermano y deseaba que estuviese aquí para poder dejarle la carga encima a él; sí, sabía que eso era de cobardes pero no lo podía evitar y tampoco quería.

Recordó el día en que se enteró de que tenia un hermano gemelo. Había sido completamente por accidente claro, había estado en el ático de su casa limpiando algunas cosas –su mamá no quería elfos domésticos, decía que era esclavitud–, así que mientras guardaba y limpiaba observó una pequeña caja llena de polvo con una gran H marcada en negro, su curiosidad pudo más y cuando lo abrió vio una manta raída de color azul, un par de juguetes y lo último era una de esas pulseras que le ponían a los bebés en la muñeca cuando nacían para identificarlos, en la etiqueta amarillenta se leía: Harrison J. Potter, 31 de Julio. y otras palabras borrosas que no entendió.

Ahí había comprendido que era su hermano, entonces había ido corriendo a sus padres para preguntar sobre eso pero recibió una dura mirada y luego su madre con una sonrisa le dijo:

 _–Está muerto –respondió ella rápidamente–, murió al nacer, de todos modos no te preocupes por eso, cariño. Él nunca fue planificado, tú sí. No vuelvas a preguntar por él._

 _–¿Por qué? –preguntó Charlus, sin evitarlo._

 _–Era un squib, estaba enfermo. Sinceramente no estaba muy contenta teniendo un hijo que no fue planificado, yo sólo quería un hijo y ese eres tú, tú eres mi elegido cariño –sonrió–, no preguntes por él de nuevo en esta casa o tendré que castigarte._

 _–…Está bien, mamá._

Entonces esa misma noche, Charlus escuchó hablar a sus padres en su recámara cuando pasaba hacia el baño, y fue cuando descubrió que su hermano había sido enviado con su Tía Petunia y su familia, siempre notó que su madre le guardaba un tipo de rencor a su hermano, pero nunca ha comprendido por qué. Después de eso, nunca volvió a preguntar por Harry.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el Expreso de Hogwarts acababa de llegar a su destino y todos comenzaban a bajar del tren dejando sus equipajes atrás que sería llevado a parte. Los primeros años tomaron un bote y Charlus sintió una alegría inmensa embargar sus sentidos ante lo que veía. El enorme castillo antiguo e imponente que era bañado por la luz de la luna, Charlus se sentía feliz.

–Aquí los tiene profesora –le dijo Hagrid a Minerva Mcgonagall.

–Gracias, Hagrid. Los guiaré desde aquí –dijo ella, para girarse a mirar a los primeros años–, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, les explicaré lo que prosigue así que pongan atención. Hogwarts se divide en cuatro casas y cada una de ellas fue fundada por cuatro magos y brujas excepcionales; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, cada uno de ustedes obtendrá puntos por sus logros y trabajos en clases pero también los perderán si es lo contrario, así que abran sus ojos y pongan mucho esfuerzo porque a partir de hoy, su casa será su familia durante los próximo siete años. En unos momentos se procederá a la ceremonia de selección, así que quédense aquí callados y enseguida se les llamará para que entren.

Entonces ella entró en el gran comedor.

–Dicen que Charlus Potter ha venido a Hogwarts –dijo una voz detrás de Charlus, éste se giró y se topó con un niño de cabello rubio platinado–, soy Draco Malfoy.

Ron se rió ante el nombre.

–¿Crees que mi nombre es gracioso? –preguntó Draco, haciendo un ceño de molestia al pelirrojo–, no tengo que preguntar el tuyo, con esa cara y esa ropa usada y vieja, debes ser un Weasley.

–Cierra la boca, serpiente –contestó Ron, molesto–, sólo eres un mago oscuro, un día te pudrirás en Azkaban.

–Ten cuidado Weasley, mi familia está por encima de la tuya, no vas a querer meterte en problemas por molestar al heredero de una noble casa –advirtió el rubio–, te recuerdo que tu familia es considerada traidora a la sangre, incluso alguien como tú sabe las reglas y tradiciones de las familias Sangre Pura, y dichas reglas no están a tu favor, si no quieres que tu familia pierda lo poco que tiene, usa el poco cerebro que tienes y piensa las cosas antes de decirlas.

Charlus no conocía a Draco, sus padres evitaban contacto con los Malfoy, él sólo los conocía por las menciones que hacía su padre acerca de Lucius Malfoy siendo una _serpiente viscosa_. Draco se giró a verlo a él y por un momento la mirada que le dirigió fue extraña, había algo en esa mirada azul que parecía como si supiera cosas que Charlus no, esa mirada no era la de un niño de once años, parecía la de un adulto.

–Sólo te advierto, Potter –dijo Draco, muy serio–, de ahora en adelante cuida bien tus pasos y abre los ojos.

–¿Es una amenaza? –Charlus entrecerró los ojos.

–No –contestó él, con un tono fuera de lo normal en un niño de once años–, lo sabrás pronto. Espero que todo esto valga la pena después de todo.

 _¿A qué se refiere?_ Charlus se preguntó, sólo le miró callarse, mirar a Ron y acomodarse en su lugar justo antes de que la profesora saliera de nuevo avisándoles que podían entrar al Gran Comedor. Charlus caminó sin darse cuenta de la mirada azul que le siguió todo el camino desde atrás.

– _Nunca pensé que fuese a resultar así… –_ se dijo Draco a sí mismo mientras caminaba y miraba la espalda de Charlus Potter–, _esto no está bien, a la larga se darán cuenta de la verdad… tengo que hacer algo antes de ese momento o todo esto habrá sido en vano._

Los de primer año caminaron hasta quedar frente al sombrero seleccionador. Draco, que miraba todo desde atrás sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño ante la canción ridícula que Dumbledore obligaba a cantar al sombrero. Después de un par de alumnos que fueron acomodados en sus casas, sólo quedaron unos cuantos por seleccionar.

–Hermione Granger –llamó Mcgonagall, mientras la niña de cabello espeso aún con su semblante triste, caminó hasta el asiento y enseguida el sombrero limitó su visión.

–Mmm…veo mucho talento –dijo el sombrero, Hermione sólo miraba al piso sin decir nada–, veo una sed de probarte a ti misma, pero también veo lealtad a tus amigos y a ti misma, tu sed de conocimiento es insaciable, harías bien en Gryffindor pero eso sólo terminaría limitando tu camino y Slytherin está fuera de la cuestión, Hufflepuff sería bueno pero no tendrías muchos retos por los cuales seguir, entonces te pondré en…

Hermione tragó nerviosamente un momento.

–¡Ravenclaw!

–¡Ronald Weasley! –llamó la profesora mientras Hermione corría a la mesa de su casa asignada que le aplaudía afanosamente.

–¡Gryffindor! –dijo el sombrero enseguida sin dar muchas vueltas. Ron sonrió orgulloso y caminó hacia su mesa que le aplaudía, volteó a ver a Charlus, con esperanza de tenerlo en su propia casa.

–¡Neville Longbottom!

Neville caminó nerviosamente al taburete y se sentó. Mcgonagall le colocó el sombrero y éste tardó algunos minutos en decidir, al parecer mantenía un debate con el niño.

–Tienes una mente buena, muchacho –dijo el sombrero–, te falta confianza en ti mismo pero eres leal a tus amigos, tienes mucha necesidad de probarle al mundo quién eres en verdad… harías bien en Gryffindor.

–No quiero estar ahí –murmuró Neville–, mi abuela espera que esté ahí sólo porque mis papás lo hicieron, pero yo no soy mi padre y me cansé de sentirme menos que los demás.

–…Si eso quieres… –contestó–… entonces será… ¡Hufflepuff!

Y finalmente llegó el nombre más esperado.

–¡Charlus Potter!

Éste subió su mirada y mantuvo su mirada en alto ante los murmullos que comenzaron a sonar en todo el salón. Albus Dumbledore se miraba ansioso en su silla y le miraron sentarse para ser juzgado por el sombrero. Charlus estaba nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

–Oh vaya, pero miren nada más… –dijo la voz del sombrero en la cabeza de Charlus–… Oh, sí ya veo. Hay mucha soberbia en ti, muchacho. Veo cosas que no le has dicho a nadie y que te guardas celosamente por temor al mundo ¿Dónde te pondré? veo que quieres probarte ante alguien en especial, pero no veo mucha convicción, estás atrapado entre dos modos de pensar distintos y con un peso enorme en tus hombros, peso que no te corresponde. Ravenclaw no te conviene porque tu sed de querer saber no te llena y en Hufflepuff, estarías escondido detrás de todos los demás esperando por salir huyendo sin que nadie se de cuenta, Gryffindor, sería una opción válida pero no eres impulsivo en tus decisiones como la mayoría de los leones lo hace…

–No Slytherin… –susurró Charlus, con temor.

–Ah pero ¿Y por qué no? –continuó el sombrero–, si te dejo en Gryffindor terminarás por seguir una linea trazada que no existe, pero veo que quieres algo con mucha fuerza, sí…aquí lo puedo ver y veo qué camino debes seguir para no salirte del camino… te pondré en….

–No….

–¡Slytherin!

El gran salón quedó mudo ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

¿El niño que vivió en Slytherin?

Aturdido fue a sentarse a la mesa asignada. Los de Slytherin le observaron como si fuera una especie de animal fantástico y Draco le miró con un semblante serio para luego apartar la mirada y dirigirla a la mesa de los profesores. No le dirigió la palabra a nadie, pero para muchos de Slytherin su presencia en la casa no era bien recibida; sin embargo no le dirigieron palabra y se dedicaron a comer. Poco después se retiraron a sus salas comunes aunque a Charlus no le hizo gracia compartir habitación con Draco Malfoy, ni con ninguno de los otros Slytherin así que sólo se metió a la cama y bajó las cortinas inmediatamente, bajo la mirada de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

Los primeros tres días fueron una tortura para Charlus. Aunque los de Slytherin no le molestaban como creyó que lo harían, sólo se dedicaron a dejarle ser e ignorarle. Era algo extraño para él, ya que siempre le habían dicho que Slytherin era una casa de prejuicios y llena de hijos de mortífagos y puristas a la sangre. Por otro lado, estaba teniendo problemas para ejecutar los hechizos más sencillos y no sabía por qué y luego estaba el temido profesor de pociones; Severus Snape, que al parecer le tenía odio por alguna razón, en su primera clase de pociones se dedicó a burlarse llamándolo celebridad y procedió a hacerle varias preguntas que recordó haber leído pero ante los nervios se le olvidó de las respuestas, por lo cual Snape no perdió tiempo y dijo que era "un mocoso en búsqueda de atención al igual que James Potter", así que intuyó que el problema era su padre y no él.

Y entonces cuando pensó que nada podría ser peor, pasó que un troll de la montaña entró a la escuela y procedió a destruir el baño de niñas y caminaba hacia las mazmorras, justo donde el Director les había enviado a ellos ¿en qué estaba pensando ese hombre? y luego…

La situación se puso peor cuando escuchó a algunos de Slytherin hablar de la piedra filosofal y a Ron Wesley hablar con Dean y Seamus sobre el pasillo del tercer piso y _un perro de tres cabezas._ La curiosidad le ganó y como dice el dicho "de tal padre tal hijo" ignoró las reglas y decidió investigar. Fue pura suerte que cuando entró, el perro estaba dormido, el lazo del diablo fue una molestia para eliminar pero ya había leído sobre ellos antes, no necesitó de hechizos salvo mantenerse calmado. Charlus comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal cuando entró a los siguientes cuartos que contenían los enigmas; al parecer alguien tenía demasiada prisa y decidió usar algún tipo de hechizo explosivo para avanzar más rápido, el tablero de ajedrez gigante estaba destruido, un troll yacía muerto en una esquina y una mesa con pociones botada y un marco de una puerta que parecía haberse quemado; el humo del anterior incendio flotaba en el cuarto y entonces dudó de si seguir avanzando, ¿por qué rayos estaba haciendo esto?

Estaba intentando probarse a sí mismo, había intentado bajar con intenciones de usar sus habilidades en la magia para pasar los enigmas, quería demostrar que no era un squib como había oído decir a muchos de Gryffindor debido a todos sus fallos en clase, pero hasta ahora su pequeña aventura había sido un fiasco. Alguien sabía que la piedra estaba aquí –Charlus lo sabía debido al boca floja de Ron y también gracias a la capa de invisibilidad de su padre que había escuchado a escondidas a la profesora Mcgonagall mientras esta hablaba con Snape en uno de los pasillos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore hace dos noches cuando todos dormían–. Y vaya que la persona que estaba aquí ahora mismo tenía prisa.

Y entonces lo vio.

Era Quirrell, y miraba un espejo en el centro de la habitación. Charlus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear; todo pasó tan rápido que no entendió que pasó. Cuando Quirrell volteó, ya tenía la piedra en la mano.

–Es una lástima… –dijo Quirrell, mirándolo con malicia–… esto parece un juego de niños; tanto, que me pregunto si Albus Dumbledore quería que viniera aquí a propósito. Y ahora lo comprendo todo.

–…¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Charlus, asustado–, ¿Por qué quiere usted la piedra?

–Albus Dumbledore es un ingenuo –dijo una voz desconocida, que hizo estremecer a Charlus–, pensó que en mi estado no podría con unos simples enigmas del nivel de un niño tonto, a estas alturas uno pensaría que aprendería de sus errores, pero veo que no…

–…¿Quién…eres?

–¿Eres tan tonto como para seguir ignorando la situación en la que estás? –preguntó Quirrell, mirándolo con burla–, ten más respeto por El Señor Oscuro, mocoso.

–…Vol…Voldemort…. –susurró con temor, dándose cuenta del problema en el que estaba.

–Y ahora que tengo la piedra en mis manos, no necesito perder más tiempo en este lugar –Quirrell miró a Charlus sonriendo con malicia, de pronto la voz de Voldemort hizo eco en la habitación.

–Mátalo!

Quirrell se lazó sobre él y comenzó a ahorcarlo cayendo de golpe hacia atrás y lejos de su varita que se había perdido en la lucha. Le estaba faltando el aire y comenzó a patalear desesperado, luces blancas aparecieron en su vista, señal de que estaba en el punto de la inconsciencia y luego justo cuando la oscuridad lo reclamaba, Quirrell se detuvo, sonriendo…

–Es un desperdicio perder el tiempo contigo –dijo Voldemort–, me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante que pondrá la balanza a mi favor…

Y entonces Charlus cayó inconsciente pero escuchó las últimas palabras de Voldemort.

– _Porque tú no eres el verdadero Niño Que Vivió._

Y entonces ese día, marcaría el inicio de los problemas por venir. Voldemort había conseguido la piedra filosofal. Entonces, Albus Dumbledore en los siguientes años comprendió el error más grande que había cometido; Charlus Potter no era el elegido.

Ese mismo año a finales de Diciembre, un joven de 20 años llamado Marvolo Peverell hizo su aparición en el mundo mágico y se postuló como candidato para Ministro de Magia. Su lengua de plata le hizo ganar muchos simpatizantes, sobre todo debido a su juventud aristocrática y su apellido noble y antiguo. El único que sospechaba de la verdadera identidad de este nuevo y joven Lord Peverell era el Director de Hogwarts. Sus ojos rojos lo delataron.

Albus Dumbledore temió.

-x-

 _[Imagen]_

 ** _El Debut Senior de Victor Nikiforov viene de la mano con el primer lugar en el programa corto en Barcelona._**

45K likes | 1K dislikes

[Comentarios…]

.

 _[Imagen]_

 ** _Victor Nikiforov de 16 años, gana por segundo año consecutivo la medalla de oro en la Grand Prix Final._**

25K likes | 26 dislikes

[Comentarios…]

.

 _[Imagen]_

 ** _Victor Nikiforov rompe su propio récord mundial._**

50K likes | 3K dislikes

[Comentarios…]

.

 _[Imagen]_

 ** _Katsuki Yuuri, pequeña promesa de Japón de 12 años. En su primera competición gana medalla de oro en el Campeonato de Japón._**

45K likes | 24K dislikes

[Comentarios…]

.

[Imagen][Imagen]

 ** _Katsuki Yuuri debuta en el ISU Junior Grand Prix. Acabando 6º en el programa corto y 4º en el programa libre y colocándose 5º en el cómputo total._**

12K likes | 1K dislikes

[Comentarios…]

.

-x-

 _Rusia, San Petesburgo._

–Vitya, sigues distraído. Esta es la cuarta vez en una hora que fallas ese salto. No es usual en ti.

–Lo siento, sólo estoy un poco cansado –contestó Victor a su entrenador–, últimamente hay mucha presión sobre mi.

–Claro –contestó Yakov–, eres el más joven de tu edad en ganar dos medallas de oro en cada temporada. Eres el favorito para ganar esta también.

–Lo sé, pero… –Victor pasó una de sus manos por su largo cabello en una señal de frustración–… Sólo tengo 16 años y siento que he envejecido mucho en tan poco tiempo. La prensa no me ha dejado en paz e incluso se meten en mi vida privada.

–…Es lo que viene con ser una celebridad, muchacho –dijo el mayor–, sólo ignora a la prensa y concéntrate en ti.

–¿Mi padre ya habló? –preguntó Victor mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla limpia y salía de la pista para descansar un poco.

–Es la cuarta vez que lo hace en menos de media hora –Yakov suspiró–, sabes que no podrás evitarlo mucho tiempo, a la larga tendrás que hablar con él.

–No quiero hacerlo –dijo entre dientes, molesto–, nunca ha estado ahí para mí desde que mi madre murió y luego al ver que tengo éxito en mi carrera de pronto aparece de la nada y quiere gobernar mi vida. A él siempre le ha importado el maldito dinero, cuando mi madre murió y me dejó toda su herencia, se puso furioso. Fue gracias al testamento que él no puso una sola mano en mi herencia, no es que el dinero me importe pero es lo único que me dejó mi madre, el bastardo de mi padre lo único que haría con todo ello sería gastarlo en su amante. Mi madre murió por su culpa.

–¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Yakov–, sé que hablaste con él la semana pasada.

–El bastardo se enteró obviamente por la prensa de mi éxito en el patinaje –dijo Victor, mirando al suelo, frustrado–, después de que se divorció de mi madre cuando yo nací, se desentendió de nosotros dos y no lo volví a ver hasta su funeral hace nueve años. Ahora sale con la tontería de que como soy menor de edad tiene que ver por "mi futuro", más bien por mi maldito dinero. Su nueva esposa; Irina Ivanov, tiene una hija de 15 años llamada Ekaterina Karkarov de un matrimonio anterior, ella al parecer va a un internado selecto que está bajo la dirección del ex esposo de Irina; Igor Karkarov. Mi padre quiere arreglarme un matrimonio con ella.

–Quiere tener acceso a ti… –murmuró Yakov–, por eso lo estás evitando.

–Quiero evitarlo hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad al menos –contestó Victor–, sé que es imposible no encontrarme con él alguna vez, sobre todo si logra averiguar dónde estoy viviendo actualmente. Desgraciadamente en la voluntad de mi madre no puso alguna cláusula sobre ello en su testamento, creyó que él nunca volvería a aparecer en mi vida. Se supone que estoy bajo tu tutela, pero como es mi padre, todavía tiene poder sobre mí, al menos que cumpla mi mayoría de edad.

–Tu padre siempre ha sido avaricioso –dijo Yakov, suspirando.

–No quiero casarme con alguien a quien no ame –murmuró, dolido.

–Creí que tu padre era el CEO de una compañía en Moscú –dijo su entrenador–, tenía entendido que ganó millones con eso.

–Se lo gastó todo en juegos e inversiones dudosas –respondió Victor–, lo sé porque mi abogado me llamó para decirme todo esto, desde la muerte de mi madre han estado mandándome noticias sobre él.

Yakov nunca había visto tan molesto a Victor. No era usual en él.

–Ahora mismo están en bancarrota –continuó el joven ruso–, por eso ahora apareció con la excusa de mi futuro.

–Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte con esto, Vitya –dijo Yakov–, tú sabes que conocí a tu madre desde que ella era una niña, fue como un hija para mi.

–Lo sé, gracias Yakov.

-x-

En los próximos años, Albus Dumbledore logró ver el alcance de sus errores. El incidente con la cámara secreta sólo terminó por confirmarlo. De alguna forma, un objeto oscuro llegó a manos de Ginny Weasley que terminó siendo poseída por el trozo de alma en el interior del objeto como todos lo sabemos. El basilisco había sido soltado en la escuela y petrificó a varios estudiantes mestizos e hijos de muggles; entre ellos a Hermione Granger, y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Ginny Weasley fue secuestrada y Charlus Potter nunca pudo entrar a la cámara secreta debido a que no hablaba pársel. Albus debió admitir para sí mismo, que el no intervenir había sido un vano intento desesperado de ver si el niño tenía el don de la lengua de las serpientes pero vio que no lo era y que no tenía otra forma de entrar a la cámara. Por obra del destino, el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy de pronto se apareció en la enfermería de Hogwarts junto con Ginny Weasley al borde de la muerte, a quien había sacado de la cámara por orden de alguien que le ordenó a Dobby no decir su identidad, en sus manos traía el diario destruido.

Ante lo descubierto, el director de Hogwarts habló inmediatamente con Lily y James Potter. Lily quedó horrorizada ante lo descubierto y la culpa la embargó al recordar a su hijo mayor; Harry, pero James sintió que su corazón se quebraba, todo este tiempo había estado pensando en su hijo y en lo que quería hacer para redimir su culpa.

–…Todo este tiempo… –murmuró Lily, llorando–… Dios… ¿Qué hemos hecho?… Oh Dios mío, si el mundo mágico se entera…que hemos elegido mal….

–¡Basta Lily! –gritó James. Lily quedó sorprendida y dio un paso atrás al ver a su esposo llorando de rabia–, ¡El poder se nos subió a la cabeza, abandonamos a nuestra propia sangre! ¡Un niño inocente que no tenía culpa de nada!

–…James…. –dijo Lily–, por favor cálmate…

–¡¿Cómo mierda me pides que me calme?! –gritó–, ¡y ahora tienes el descaro de hablar de Charlus como si fuera una moneda de intercambio!

–James –habló Albus, totalmente calmado –, en su momento fue algo necesario. Todo esto se puede arreglar, dejaste a Harry con Petunia, ¿no es así? Sólo debemos ir por él. Aún tenemos tiempo, Tom no ha hecho nada por lo pronto, el que piense que Charlus es el elegido nos da una ventaja sobre él.

–No voy a permitir que metan a Harry en esto –exclamó James, furioso–, ¡Todo esto es nuestra propia culpa! ¡sobre todo tuya Albus!

James salió furioso de la oficina del director con un destino fijo en mente. Salió rápidamente de las protecciones de Hogwarts y se apareció frente al número 4 de Privet Drive. Se paró nervioso frente a la puerta de los Dursley y tocó la puerta. El rostro de Petunia se asomó y ella le miró nada sorprendida ante su aparición; ella sólo suspiró profundamente y le dejó pasar sin más explicaciones.

–Ya se estaban tardando en aparecer –dijo ella finalmente luego de que ambos se sentaran en la pequeña sala de la casa–, ¿Dónde está Lily? Creí que ella también vendría.

–Lily ha cambiado mucho –contestó decaído–, yo también. No merecemos ser padres, pero quiero reparar mis errores, vengo por mi hijo.

–Sabes, James –Petunia dejó la taza de té medio vacía que había estado tomando en una pequeña mesa a su lado–, tú nunca me has caído bien. Nunca fuiste bienvenido en mi familia pero mi hermana te ama.

Aún así, sólo te diré una cosa, James… Ese niño está mejor en donde está, déjalo así. Puede que odie a tu gente, pero ustedes renunciaron legalmente a su propio hijo…Yo no soy una buena persona, pero jamás abandonaría a un hijo mío por sobre otro. Harry está bien en dónde está, deja las cosas así.

–Sólo quiero reparar mi error –James sollozó, recordando lo pequeño que había sido Harry al nacer–, sólo quiero a mi hijo…

–Tú sólo tienes un hijo ahora, James. Y ese es Charlus.

–Por favor, Petunia. Quiero a mi hijo –ella suspiró.

–Di al niño en adopción –contestó–, Si lo dejaba aquí Vernon terminaría maltratándolo y yo también. Mi resentimiento por Lily puede más.

–¿A quién? –James se sintió paralizado ante lo que escuchó–, ¿En dónde mandaste a mi hijo?

–No busques a tu hijo, Potter –dijo firmemente, su mirada era afilada–, Puedo decirte con total seguridad que en donde está tu hijo justo ahora, es amado profundamente. Si estás arrepentido, deja así las cosas y no metas a ese niño a un mundo en dónde terminarán matándolo. Tú y Lily están arriesgando la vida de Charlus, no hagan lo mismo con Harry.

–Cometí un error… –James se soltó a llorar arrepentido, dejando salir toda la culpa que había estado sintiendo estos últimos años–, Sólo quiero saber… en dónde está.

–….

–Por favor, Petunia… –rogó y se hincó ante ella y tomó sus manos en un gesto de humillación a sí mismo–, te lo ruego, tú también tienes un hijo….

–Si te lo digo… –contestó ella luego de reflexionar–… Jura por tu vida que no le arrebatarás al niño a esa familia. Ellos no lo merecen porque lo adoran, ellos son su familia ahora. No metas a tu hijo a un mundo en donde no tardarán en matarlo. Si lo amas… déjalo ir.

–….Lo juro.

–Está en Japón –Petunia suspiró–, Su nombre actual es Katsuki Yuuri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien. No tardaré en entrar al arco central del anime que es lo que todos sabemos que pasa en Yuri on ice, tendrá algunos cambios, pero todo esto que puse hoy, es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

¡nos leemos!

¡y muchas gracias a todos los comentarios lindos que me han dejado tanto en inglés y en español!

Eso me da muchos ánimos :D


	4. Nota urgente

Yo sé que muchos esperaban que esto fuese una actualización. La tengo, pero incompleta. Han pasado muchas cosas que no me han permitido seguir, casi no tengo tiempo más que en las noches de usar la computadora. Mi papá ha sufrido infarto cerebral y la mitad de su cuerpo no lo puede mover. Así que hemos andado a las carreras con fisioterapias y tratamientos, incluso la remodelación de mi casa fue suspendida, lo dejamos a medias.

Tengo unas cuatro hojas con el otro capítulo, me he tardado más de lo esperado porque avanzo poco a poco con el tiempo que tengo.

No he olvidado la historia y no lo dejaré, todos los días avanzo aunque sea un par de párrafos. Espero que mi familia pueda pasar de esto pronto y que mi papá se recupere.

Espero poder tener el capítulo, aunque sea corto en algunas semanas, no les digo el día exacto porque no estoy segura.


End file.
